State of the art microelectronic devices are typically packaged by using solder bumps as the method of interconnection. For example, in wafer scale packaging, various solder bumping techniques have been developed to form solder bumps on semiconductor wafers or package substrates with fine pitch. These solder bumping techniques include, for example, solder ball placement techniques in which preformed solder balls are directly placed on, and bonded to, an array of bonding pads which are formed on a surface of the wafer. Existing techniques for forming solder-bumped wafers using preformed solder balls are only capable of forming solder bumps on wafer bond pads using preformed solder balls that are the same in volume and composition.